Chance
by Heavenly Psycho
Summary: Takemoto a fait un rêve plutôt triste et à son réveil, il trouve Morita un peu inquiet...


**Honey & Clover**

_Chance_

Faut faire une petite introduction, Ayaka !

Okay, alors. Les crédits sont à la fin de l'histoire.

C'est une histoire unique (comme je les aime)

Rating : K – Tout public

Attention : **SPOILERS ! Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas fini la saison 1 de l'animé** (en manga je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore lu xP). Voilà.

Le genre de cette histoire : Romance / humour / drama

Personnages utilisés : Yûta Takemoto – Shinobu Morita. On parle vaguement de Hagu(mi Hanamoto) et (Takumi) Mayama

« Yûta ! »

Cette voix si douce qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien. Ce visage souriant et chaleureux… Où était cette voix à présent ? Il aimerait tellement l'entendre à nouveau, pour qu'elle résonne au fond de sa tête… infiniment.

« Papa… »

Ce murmure était accompagné de chaudes larmes. C'était Yûta, un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'années aux yeux olive et aux cheveux gris, qui pleurait dans son sommeil.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, quel triste rêve.

« - Papa ? répéta Yûta.

- Takemoto, souffla Shinobu.

- Morita-san ? »

Shinobu était assis près de lui, en tailleur. D'ordinaire, Yûta aurait crié à la vue d'une tête de délurée dès le matin. Seulement ce jour-là, ce fut différent. Shinobu n'avait pas crié, il avait simplement soufflé. De plus, ce Shinobu-là , brun aux yeux sombres, ayant habituellement un sourire heureux.

Non, cette fois-là, Shinobu fronçait les sourcils, l'air inquiet.

« - Morita-san ? Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ?

- Tu as mentionné ton père… dans ton rêve, et tu pleurais en chuchotant son nom doucement.

- Morita-san, je… ? »

Yûta était ahuri, quelles sont les fois où Shinobu avait parlé de cette manière ? De manière aussi douce, de manière aussi inquiète que cette fois-là ?

« - Mon père est mort. Je… l'adorais, il est parti si vite… Tu sais, mon nouveau père est très différent du mien. Je n'arrive pas à m'intégrer à lui, il est très gentil, mais je n'y arrive pas, confia Yûta, d'une voix mi-enrouée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père est heureux de voir combien tu es mûr, et ce, beaucoup plus que tes amis ! »

Yûta éclata de rire. Plus mature que ses amis ? Cela n'était pas possible, il y avait Takumi Mayama, ou bien lui-même Shinobu Morita, pourquoi serait-ce lui, Yûta Takemoto qui serait plus mature que les autres ?

« - Pourquoi donc ? plaça Yûta entre deux rires.

- Ne te moque pas, railla Shinobu, tu sais, Takemoto, de nous tous, tu es le seul à avoir déclaré tes sentiments et à t'en remettre aussi rapidement qu'aujourd'hui. Tu as eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au nord du Japon, seul sur ton vélo, n'est-ce pas un exploit formidable pour un petit jeune de ton âge ?

- Rien… que pour ça ?

- Tu as changé, tu as compris des choses, tu as mûri, tout simplement, ne te pose pas trop de question, ta tête risque de fumer, vis ta vie naturellement, Takemoto ! »

Shinobu venait de le réconforter, il venait de lui dire que son père est très certainement fier de son fils, lui, Yûta. Il esquissa un sourire sincère lorsqu'il tourna sa tête à la fenêtre, où les nuages avançaient lentement dans le ciel bleu, le soleil brillait aussi fort que ses yeux à ce moment.

Il était vrai… que tous les deux avaient été amoureux de la même et seule fille, Hagumi Hanamoto. Est-ce que Yûta avait abandonné ? Très certainement, mais et Shinobu ? Peut-être, mais … partir après l'avoir embrassé était incontestablement une erreur pour Yûta, avait-il compris que Shinobu était trop embarrassé pour pouvoir reparler à son amie ?

Qu'il aiment ou aimaient la même fille importait peu, ils étaient amis et cela consolait Yûta :

« J'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi… Morita-san, avoua Yûta subtilement. »

A peine avait-il avoué cela qu'il vit Shinobu manger toute sa nourriture restante de son frigidaire.

« - Qu'est-ce t'a dis ? demanda Shinobu en mangeant son Banh Cuon (1.) restant en le chauffant furtivement au micro-ondes.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Morita-saaan, arrête de manger tout ce qui me reste ! Je suis fauché, fauché ! s'écria t-il. »

Non, il avait tout à fait entendu. Shinobu en avait même souri de plaisir.

« Oui, moi aussi, j'en ai … de la chance … »

Note : 1. Banh Cuon : Une spécialité vietnamienne constituée d'une crêpe de farine de riz extrêmement moelleuse (cuite à la vapeur), fourrée de viande, légumes et champignons noirs, etc. hachés menu. _(Bon d'accord, c'est vietnamien, ce n'est pas grave j'adore ça. Ma mère m'a dit que c'était viet… moi j'appelle ça Noum Paoh, disons qu'au Japon çà existe aussi.)_

_Faut faire les crédits, __Ayaka_

_Pas de problèmes ! Les personnages sont du manga –dont l'histoire est basée dessus- __Honey & Clover__ écrit et dessiné par __Chika Umino_

_Remerciements à mes amis et lecteurs (espérons qu'il y en a !) Et désolée à ceux qui ne peuvent pas lire à cause des spoilers !…_


End file.
